1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft device for use with a rental commodity, such as a music disc or video disc, received in a receiving case from a manufacturer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of displaying a receiving case or a receiving tray for a disc shipped from the manufacturer to a shop, the receiving case is left open so as to easily pick up the received disc. Accordingly, the disc might be stolen.
Therefore, the disc can be displayed by wrapping the receiving case of the disc with a transparent synthetic resin bag (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-257675).
However, since the bag can be easily opened or torn up, the disc can still be stolen.
Accordingly, for the purpose of preventing the disc from being stolen from the receiving case or the receiving tray that holds the disc during its display, there is a structure in which the disc receiving tray in the above-mentioned patent publication is received in a display case at a shop.
A combined system of the display case mentioned above and the disc receiving case or the disc receiving tray is structured, as shown in FIGS. 22 to 26, such that a receiving case 4 and a receiving tray are formed by a sheet 2 having a folded bending portion 1 in a middle portion, and a tray main body 3 adhered to one end portion of the sheet 2 between an end edge of the sheet 2 and the bending portion 1. A disc 6 received in a receiving recess portion 5 of the tray main body 3 is covered by another end portion of the sheet 2.
A display case 7 receiving the receiving case 4 is constituted by box body 10 formed by a bottom wall 8, and side walls 9 and 9 continuously protruding from both side edges of the bottom wall 8, and a lid body 16 formed by an end wall 12 flexibly connected to one end edge of the bottom wall 8 via a half-cut hinge 11, a lid wall 14 flexibly connected to the end wall 12 via a half-cut hinge 13, and side walls 15 and 15 continuously protruding from both side edges of the lid wall 14 and that cover an outer side of the side wall 9 when the lid body 16 is closed over the box body 10.
The tray main body 3 is fitted to the box body 10 together with one of the sheets 2, and another of the sheets 2 in the receiving case 4 is fitted to the lid body 16 of the display case 7, as shown in FIG. 23.
At this time, the tray main body 3 is stably received in the box body 10 by accommodating a front surface side edge of the tray main body 3 by means of a flexible accommodating piece 17 connected to an open edge of the side walls 9 and 9 of the display case, and the sheet 2 is held by forming a C-shaped notch shown in FIG. 22 in a side edge of the lid wall 14 and inserting the side edge of the sheet 2 to a back side of a pressing piece 19 in an inner side of the notch 18.
Further, the display case 7 is maintained in a closed state by passing locking bar members 21 in both side edges of a plate-like body 20 through locking bar inserting portions 22 which are provided in a comb shape so as to protrude to inner side surfaces of the side walls 9, 9, 15 and 15 of the box body 8 and the lid body 16 and are fitted in an engaging manner so as to be arranged in series, while inserting the plate-like body 20 to an inner side from matching end edges of the bottom wall 8 and the lid wall 14 after closing the display case 7 as shown in FIGS. 24 and 25.
The structure is made such that a locking hook 24 of the plate-like body 20 is engaged with an inner locking portion 23 of the display case 7 so that the display case 7 is maintained in the closed state, thereby preventing the plate-like body 20 from being pulled up.
In this case, the plate-like body 20 can be pulled up by removing the locking hook 24 from the locking portion 23 so as to cancel the engagement relation, by fitting a pin of a canceling device (not shown) into a through hole 26 passing through the locking portion 23 and pressing back the locking hook 24 with a leading end of the pin.
In the structure obtained by combining the receiving case and the display case, since one sheet of the receiving case and the overlapped tray main body are prevented from escaping with respect to the box body of the display case, by means of the accommodating piece 17, it is necessary to turn up the accommodating piece 17 so as to fit one side of the sheet to the tray main body and to bring down the accommodating piece 17 so as to achieve an engaging relation after fitting. Accordingly, since a significant amount of trouble is experienced and the brought-down accommodating piece faces to a peripheral edge portion of the received disc (refer to FIG. 23), it is necessary to execute a troublesome operation of turning up the accommodating piece to a collision avoiding position when removing the disc, and pushing down the accommodating piece to a non-engaging position after fitting the disc. Therefore, the recording surface of the disc is scratched by the accommodating piece facing the plate surface of the disc if the disc is taken out from the receiving recess portion while the accommodating piece is kept as it is.
Further, since the end wall is continuously formed with the bottom wall of the box body via the half-cut hinge, and the lid wall of the lid body is continuously formed with the end wall via the half-cut hinge, the lid body falls down when the case is opened and closed with respect to the box body of the display case (refer to FIG. 23).
At this time, since another side of the sheet is pressed down to the inner surface of the lid wall in the lid body by the pressing piece, another side of the sheet of the receiving case falls down.
Accordingly, since the lid body is pulled up together with another side of the sheet every time the display case is closed, and the lid body then falls down so as to cover the disc, a troublesome problem is generated.
Further, the sheet and the tray main body which are fitted to the box body are slipped toward the lid body side by the sheet which is open together with the lid body upon opening of the lid body.
Accordingly, there is generated a problem that the tray main body slips during of closing the lid body and partly escaping or protruding from the box body struts so as to prevent the lid body from being smoothly closed.